<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will be wearing the crown (in your stead) by Lazykat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860521">I will be wearing the crown (in your stead)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazykat/pseuds/Lazykat'>Lazykat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death Eaters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Horcruxes, I hope, Insane Voldemort, Mention of Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Semi-Sane Tom Riddle, Severus fans, Sexual Abuse, Spinner's End, Tom Riddle's Diary, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, he is going to suffer a little, in character Tom Riddle, mention of Gryffindor's students, mention of Lily Potter, mention of the weasley family, set after the chamber of secret, stockholm syndrome maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazykat/pseuds/Lazykat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about rebirth, darkness, powers, death and war. This is a story about Tom Riddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my second story. First one is called "Captive (to the deep end)". It's not finished. It has two chapters so far and i'm currently bashing my head into an imaginary wall because I don't know how to write it since i have multiple ideas coming to mind and don't know which one to choose from. So I did the only logical things to do.... write another story ! *weak laugh* ENJOY !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Up. Dark. Front. Dark. Down. Dark. Side way. Dark. Behind. Dark. All in all, the darkness was everywhere. It seals all senses, shutting one off in a soundless dark world. In a dark silent world. It Engulf you in its arms like a warm blanket as it lulls you to eternal sleep in peaceful, ignorant bliss. Everything is still, dead. The silence comforting but daunting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A boy aged sixteen slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry. He blinked and blinked in confusion until his eyesight went back to normal. Still, it seemed like doing this motion only gave him a growing headache. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He closed his eyes a little. He, then, took a breath and re-opened them. The first thing he saw was darkness and a faint light . All he could see was only darkness. He immediately sat up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He sat up and that was it. He dumbly sat on a bed covered in fine black silk. His face was pasty white, frozen in shock and… <em>fear</em>. His lower lips quivered uncontrollably.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then he frowned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young man looked around him. Then a smile similar to a spring breeze had slowly graced his handsome features before he chuckled cheerlessly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Right. He had forgotten. For a moment, his memory… failed him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He wasn’t in the diary anymore. And for the first time in a very long time, Tom Marvolo Riddle allowed himself to tremble.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There will never be darkness above him. There will never be in front of him. There will never be darkness below him. There will never be darkness on either of his side way and there will never be darkness behind him as it seals all of his senses, shutting him off into a soundless dark world.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom had his eyes wide open, taking in everything around him. He could hear it. Gentle droplet of water hitting against the mansion stones wall, the slight breeze swaying the leaves of the tree. Tom took a greedy large inhalation. The air smelled like earth and flowers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He apparated outside.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom stood in the middle of the huge garden in his sleeping wear; his loud breathing echoing into his ears. Standing there, alone and calm as he took in this ocean of shining green blade, tall trees, countless shrubs and flowers. He tilted his head back, allowing his face to be hit by the warm raindrops. He listened to the song of the birds and yipping of animals. He felt the soft and wet blade of grass under his bare feet. He slowly closed his eyes, clutching his hands into fists.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When he was in that place, he felt nothing at first even if he hadn’t been able to see, feel or hear anything. What he did was in order to secure his immortality and eternal powers. But also to defy death. To cheat death. To beat death.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But slowly, slowly he started to miss the real world. All the things he thought didn't hold any real value to him suddenly became dear. All the things he thought were useless were carefully protected in the palm of his hand, unable to slip away from him. This is when he realised it. He realised he was missing the feelings of the wind blowing through his hairs, missing the beauty of th orange-wine ray of the sun in the purple-blue sky; the warm sunray caressing his skin; he missed the wet and cold sensation of the falling snow on his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At first, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. Because if he did, everything would be true. Everything will then fall apart. Everything he had done until the moment he put the shard of his soul in his diary would be meaningless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>«This couldn't happen to me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>This shouldn’t happen to me !</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Not ME ! »</em> was what he screamed at himself without him knowing how much time had already passed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom ruthlessly slapped himself. Those were useless memories now. He didn’t need them. He shouldn’t focus on them. He wasn’t in the diary anymore !</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No. Never again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was FREE !</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom  took in the scenery in front of him. It was vibrant with life, sound and odor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This world he had dearly missed was beautiful. He hadn’t noticed before. But now he knew. Oh, yes, he knew.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom took another breath. This time, it was slower, almost languid as he half closed his eyes, his tongue rolling sensually inside his mouth as if he could taste the air he had inhaled and was drunk on it. Tom opened his eyes. They were a pool of dark matters and concealed inside them was insanity.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He elegantly rolled up his lips and smiled, exposing his neat, well lined white teeth. He extended his arms, his palm up. He stared possessively around him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everything was shining brilliantly. It was as lovely as a jewel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tom closed his palm.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forged in fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom had wanted many things in his life and what he wanted he had always managed to get it. Now, is no exception...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellow ! Well, this chapter is long. May have many mistakes. The site I use for correction doesn't work and it was the best to use. Hope you survive. Good luck !</p><p>ps: Here are some helpful informations on how the dialogue work in this chapter (and the ones after of course).<br/>- Normal speech<br/>« Though » (in italic)<br/>- Paseltongue speech (in italic and bold)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom leisurely strolled in the garden for a while before apparating back into his bedroom. With a flourish of his wizarding sleeping wear sleeves, he wandlessly drew back the heavy curtains made out of velour, allowing the natural lighting to come in.</p><p>He hadn’t paid the bed any attention when he arrived but now that he was less exhausted, he could finally take in the entirety of the room. The sleeping quarter was divided in three sections. The large bedroom he was currently in came with an en-suite bathroom and walk-in-closet. A study room with a library (with a large selection of book, he had wanted to read immediately when he found it but was to exhausted at the time to do it) and the last room was a living room of sort full of loveseat, couch, bench type seat, etc, etc.</p><p>The room he had slept in as well as the bed was beyond compare. Everything in the room was dark in colors other than a few details such as the gold lamp, gold knobs on the nightstands, the dark green rug under the massive bed, and dark grey walls.</p><p>The whole bed was encased with four semi-curves poles featuring gorgeous curved and naturalistic design with beautiful dark drapes with crosses in a very Victorian style. The top of the bed even had a stained glass with green snakes drawing and branch leaves on it. The rest of the furniture throughought the room were in dark and gold-colored style.</p><p>Tom nodded as he took in the opulence present in the entire room. It was a style he thoroughly appreciated. His older self had good taste. He circled the bed a few times, enjoying the soft sensation under his bare feet, before stopping in front of the bulge under the silk sheet on his bed with a raised eyebrow. He swiftly removed the bedsheet only to find… a dead body.</p><p>The naked dead body of a woman.</p><p>Tom took a step back to lean on the nearest semi-curved bed pole, his eyes plissed in contemplation as he observed the corpse with rapt, cold attention.</p><p>The body was that of a well-developed, well-nourished, young female who appears to be aged between 16 to 18 years but most likely seventeen. Body height ranges from 159 to 163 centimeters and body weight from 52 to 56 Kilogram. Rigor mortis was almost already generalized and livor mortis was also here. The body had slightly started blanching. There was no obvious evidence of injury on her body beside some purple-blue mark here an there but the pillow quietly lying on the floor on her side of the bed was very telling of what had happened to her.</p><p>Tom grimaced. How <em>muggle</em>. Then he tilted his head on the side, arms crossed over his torso, in deep thought. He was rapidly shuffling through his memories of the night before, trying to understand why there was a female naked body on his bed.</p><p>He soon found what  he was looking for. He grimaced again before sighing; understanding why she was here now. Tom turned around, and, without giving a backward glance at the corpse, strode towards the elegant sitting area. He gracefully sat on a dark bench-type sofa with golden leaves on it. He crossed his legs in an expert way as he glided his long fingers on the black cushion beside him. The texture was soft and bouncy. He queezed the cushion under his hand a few times before letting it go, satisfied.</p><p>- Milice !</p><p>Not even a second after a loud pop was heard. A house elf draped in a clean green towel appeared beside the coffee table, bowing low. She was the house elf his older self had contracted. It seemed the magic tying her to his older self also worked for him. Not that it was surprising.</p><p>- Be master Dark Lord, sir, needing anything ?</p><p>- Milice is breakfast ready ?</p><p>- Ready is breakfast. Would master Dark Lord be eating it now ?</p><p>Tom inclined his head and in another pop, his breakfast, a large tray full of different types of sandwich with filling varying from meat to vegetables, a cup of coffee, pumpkin juice, orange juice, apple juice, plain water, milk, hot cocoa, sugar, creme. Everything one would want was on the tray.</p><p>Receiving her master approval, Milice smiled brightly.</p><p>- Be master Dark Lord, sir, needing anything else ? The house elf asked as her master grabbed a crystal glass of orange juice. Tom stared at the coffee table without any emotion, but he still gave the eager house elf a satisfied nod. How many years has it been since he has last drunk something ? Fifty years. Fifty <em>long</em> years. Tom gently put back the crystal glass on the table to take one of the sandwiches. The bread was soft and tender on his tongue, the meat (beacon) was juicy and fried just right like he liked it with a generous amount of lettuce, tomatoes and onions as he primly chewed on the goodness with measured delight. His eyes were on the bed a few feet away from them.</p><p>- Be a dear and clean that up…</p><p>Milice followed her master stare. On his bed was a person. She immediatly noticed the person in question was dead. She turned her head and stared back at her master. A smile still on her face and no fear in her enormous eyes.</p><p>- How do master Dark Lord, sir, want Milicice to take care of it ?</p><p>Tom raised a raffined eyebrow.</p><p>- Is there different way to process the corpse  ?</p><p>Milice happily nodded her head, her ears flapping along her wild movement.</p><p>- Interresting. Murmured Tom as he drummed his fingers on his kneecap.</p><p>- Do master Dark Lord sir, want milice to recit them out for master Dark Lord, sir, to listen ?</p><p>Tom hummed his agreement.</p><p>- For the dead there is « The expermiment chamber », « the torture chamber », « the feeding chamber », the crafting cham…</p><p>- « Feeding chamber » ? Tom cut in, intrigued.</p><p>Milice joyously informed him it was a chamber reserved specificaly for feeding the numerous animals master Dark Lord kept in his breeding chamber.</p><p>- What about the « Crafting chamber » ?</p><p>- It is a chamber for creating dummy out of dead body, master Dark Lord, sir !</p><p>Hearing this stimulating piece of news, Tom had a slight delighted smirk disturbing his handsome features. He mentally made a note to himself so he could remember to check out the room.</p><p>« No. » He shook his head. He decided to head some time later to visit since he had fresh material.</p><p>- Put a preservation spell on the corpse then leave it into the crafting chamber.</p><p>- Milice have Mors be ready for master Dark Lord, sir, visit. He made lots of dummy for master Dark Lord to use but Master Dark Lord never came back to take them. Mors be happy to be of use again ! The house elf spoke with obvious delight in her voice as her fellow house elf Mors will be able to resume his previous work.</p><p>Tom stared at the bubbly creature in front of him with a glint in his eyes and a malevolent smile on his face. It was a house elf who was in charge of making dummy ? It looked like house elf magic had many useful advantage he didn’t kwnow about. It devotedly confectionned dead doll while « he » was away. Loyal house elves would sure be…<em>very</em> useful in the near future.</p><p>- Be master, Dark Lord, sir, want Milice to replace the bedding too ?</p><p>Tom once again inclined his head with a glint in his eyes. Tom appreciated greatly the loyalty the house elves, or at least that one, seemed to have for him even through he wasn’t the same as his other half. It was perfect. He wouldn’t have to kill them all to acquire another batch then.</p><p>- No. How is our little guest faring ?</p><p>- Master Dark Lord, sir, guest be doing really good, sir. He eats all the food Dolor gives him ! Dolor be taking good care of him, master Dark Lord, sir.</p><p>Tom hummed, his gaze wandering around the room. He decided he will pay his little guest a visit once some time later when his more pressing business are over with. After all, he had many things to plan and many schemes to do. Finished with this thought, Tom looked at his ready-to-please house elf once again.</p><p>- I want some parchemins, ink and a quill. You can return to you duties. Later I will be undergoing a very important task, so I dont want to be disturbed in any circumstances. Even if you hear me shoot, don’t come ! That is an order ! That would be all. He declared with a dismissive waves of his hand.</p><p>- Milice will do as master Dark Lord, sir, command. Milice gleefully squeaked in understanding, disappearing with a pop but not before snapping her fingers twice. One for the parchemins and quill. The other for the corpse and the bedding.</p><p>After the departure of Milice, Tom went into the bathroom to take care of his morning ablution. After another hour, he was out. His bedding at been changed and an outfit neatly folded was on it. Tom unfolded the garment. It was a floor lenght black wizarding robe. Under it was a wizarding suit. Also black in color. Tom was once again glad to see his older self hadn’t changed his style. Tom stroked his outfit with rare fondness. Still he didn’t put them on and choose to wear instead a bathrobe. He walked to his nighstand and took out a lovely wooden lacquered jewelry box. He stared at it for a second, then strode out of his bedroom and headed towards the living room, floating behind him was the wooden jewelry box.</p><p>He had a ritual to do.</p><p>Tom had stacked all the furnitures on top of each others on one side the room in order to draw two circles with white chalk. He drew a large circle around a small diadem with a blue oval shaped sapphire on it. After finishing the circle, he drew a rectangle and after that a triangle with equal sides. Then he drew a second circle around the first drawing and in the blank space between the two circles, he drew the runes RAIDO for travel and relocation, KENAZ for creativity and knowledge, NAUTHIZ for patience and survival, ISA for challenge and reinforcement, ALGIZ for protection and shield, SOWULO for life force, success and victory, BERKANA for birth and liberation and MANNAZ for the self.</p><p>He drew the same runes after doing his own circles around him. Tom took a lengthy inhalation to calm his nerves. Doing this sort of ritual right after leaving his diary was dangerous. He exhaled. Yes. Dangerous but necessary. And if he was honest with himself, « vital » would be the proper adjectif to use for his current situation.</p><p>It had been fifty years since he had last walked beside the living. He didn’t know if his past ally were still alive. He didn’t know where was his older safe. He didn’t know if- he snorted- Dumbledore knew what he was. All in all, he knew nothing beside the Hogwarts curriculum and the little bits Miss Weasley generously provided. His situation right now could be appropriatly be described as a blind man walking onto a never ending path.</p><p>And Tom didn’t like that at all. He took out his borrowed wand and using a mild cutting hex, cut the palm of his hand, pouring his blood onto the circle of the diadem. He then disullusionned the inscription on the floor. After he was done, he turned his sight on the silver diadem on the wooden floor.</p><p><strong><em>- Open and come out !</em></strong> He hissed in parseltongue.</p><p>Immediatly, grey fumes and hissing sound came shooting out from the piece of jewelry like an angry hurricane. Soon, the fumes took the shape of a young man with piercing red eyes.</p><p>Tom critically examined the man in front of him. It was still the handsome and tall Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only difference with his sixteen years old self was his skin palor, his jet black hair was longer and tied into a delicate low ponytail, and his dark brown eyes had turned red. Mostly due to the usage of the Dark Arts or any rituals this older self had done to himself after leaving Hogwarts.</p><p>The horcrux upon seeing this younger version of himself frowned.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- You are the horcrux of the diary.</em> </strong>
</p><p>It wasn’t a question. Tom inclined his head.</p><p>Diadem Tom plissed his cloudy red eyes.</p><p><strong><em>- Why are you here ? You should have been with the Malfoy !</em></strong> Diadem horcrux snarled in visible anger. <strong><em>Where are we ? I should be in Hogwarts !</em></strong> Then the horcrux noticed the white circles made out of white chalk. Diadem Tom raised a formless eyebrow.</p><p><strong><em>- A suppressing array ? No, it is… not.</em></strong> After a second of silence, the diadem horcrux growled furiously as it quickly accumulate its magic and attacked without waiting for a reply. The restraining array immediatly came to life, stopping the bout of magic from leaving the encirclement. Noticing this, Diadem horcrux viciously glared at the other part of himself. It unlashed attacks after attacks without any result.</p><p>- It’s futile. It won’t work. Tom gently told the enraged horcrux. But the cloudly being didn’t pay any attention to him.</p><p>Tom seeing this shook his head. He though making horcruxes will be helping him in his quest for immortality but looking at the one in front of him. It looked like it wasn’t really the case. He himself was the first horcrux ; he still had all of his sanity but that one- he stared as the diadem horcrux was throwing colorful and possibly lethal curses wandlessly at him but the arrey absorbed them all- clearly isn’t that much in his right mind. It was too much quick to anger and lost any rationality in the process. Its planning and cognitives abilities were almost painfully nonexistant. After all, this array could be destroyed by using the blood in the center of the two conjoined circles as well as the one in the diadem’s circle. With this amount of blood and his magic, erasing the inner pentagram in the horcrux’s circle would be as easy as stealing a toy from a newborn.</p><p>Loss of rationality and anger issues. It looked like making horcruxes was a double edged sword.</p><p><em>« How come the main me didn’t realise it ? » </em>Tom was honestly a bit surprised at that but quickly banished this irrevelant thought.</p><p>Tom stared at the horcrux, pondering if he should still go with his plan. Going insane wouldn’t be of any help at all with what he had in mind for the magical community of today. He didn’t have ally, nor enough knowledge compared to his older self. It was crucial for him to amass more power. Tom briefly closed his eyes before opening them, steel like determination in them.</p><p>Tom took another deep breath, turning his attention once again on the magical circle. Tom slightly cut his hand with a cutting hex and allowed tree drops of blood to fall in the intersection in the middle of the two circles. After the deed was done, he quickly took his place back in his own circle before injecting his magic into the magic array.</p><p><strong><em>- Have you lost your mind ? Why are you trying to do this ?</em></strong> Shouted diadem Tom.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- You know, regret… I have plenty of it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Diadem stared at him in horror.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- You lie ! You don’t regret anything ! You don’t have an ounce of compassion in you !</em> </strong>
</p><p>Tom smiled in devious amusement.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Well, it didn’t say anywhere it had to be about the murders…</em> </strong>
</p><p>Diadem Tom took several steps back, speechless and dumfounded for a time, until he hit the circle’s barrier.</p><p>- You wont be able to do it ! It will break you. It will break <em>me</em> ! Diadem Tom screamed in primal fear, forgetting to speak in paseltongue as it watched the runes in the array had started to glow ominously.</p><p>- I never start something I feel I won’t succeed in. After all, what I want, I always get it. You should know that. Tom arrogantly declared, as the glowing runes pulsed in unison.</p><p>At this point, diadem Tom had reverted back to his cloudy form and had started to slam against the barriere created by the array in an attempt to flee but just like its previous attempt, it didn’t work either. Noticing this, it tried to go back into the diadem but it couldn’t either. Frustrated, the horcrux shrieked wrathfully.</p><p>The runes, who at the moment, were made up of pure energy, were not only floating but also burning in front of the horcrux, seemed to prevent its escape. The flames were bright white and weren’t hot. In fact they exuded a pleasant cool sensation. At first the burning flames were floating lightly in the air but now they were spinning faster and faster almost turning blurry. Then suddenly they rushed into the cloud making up the body of the horcrux. It cicled around diadem Tom who howled in pain as soon as the white flames went near it, biding it so tighly it couldn’t even turn into gas as if it was being contained into a potion vial. It floated like that until its energy level was stable once again before zipping past the array plunging straight into Tom’s chest, slamming him onto the wooden floor and engulfing him in flames in the process. The white flames seemed to come alive, dancing happily and roaring like a chimney fire as it burned away on Tom’s body.</p><p>A long, shrill and painful scream escaped from Tom’s mouth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Two figures were there.</p><p>Two figures were facing each other.</p><p>Two figures staring at each other.</p><p>Staring at each other in silence.</p><p>They both knew a choice was needed.</p><p>After all they were the same. But they weren’t one.</p><p>Once they had been.</p><p>They mouved at the same time.</p><p>The choice was made.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A refreshing breeze entered the room through the window, softly caring with it the scent of fresh soil and grass. The sky was blue, the sun was hot and bright. The natural light, bright and warm slowly crept inside the room, chasing the lugubre atmospher out of the room like a monster escaping from sacred blessed light.</p><p>A young man was on the ground. His head was positioned sideway. His eyes were open wide and unseeing. His body was flushed red. Almost raw. His face was distorted by extreme pain and blood was pouring out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. His chest mouvement were erractic. It rose with great difficulty. As if each one of the breath he took was his last.</p><p>A single ray of sunshine illuminated his entire body as a rather goosebump inducing rale escaped from his chapped mouth. As soon as the rale was over, Tom’s body started convulsing heavily, his limbs were trashing aroung as if he was under the crusitus curse and bone-breaking curse all at once.</p><p>Then he went completly still. Nothing moved on his body. Not even his chest.</p><p>He lay, face first, on the polished wooden floor, sunlight gently spilling multi-colored ray on his person, making him shine like a rare and precious jewel. His face was pale but with a slight hint of healthy pink splashed on his two cheeks. His lustrous jet black hair lovingly and snuggly framed his face just like a small yellow sand-island was lost in the middle of a greenish ocean. Calm and beautiful. Soft breathing sound could even be heard from his slightly open lips.</p><p>His long eyelashed trembled. His breathing quickened. His chest rose and fell steadily without missing a beat. Slowly, carefully, his close set shaped eyes slowly opened and his pitch-black eyes glowing with new found life. He blinked twice before a triumphant smile graced his handsome features. His smile swiftly transitionned into a maniacal laughter.</p><p>He gracefully went back on his feet, not leaving the magic circle just yet. He stretched his long body like a cat after baskin in sunlight all day. He carefully scrutinized his long fingers, small flames appearing on each of his finger, playing with them as he thrummed his fingers, playing a silent musical piece. After playing enough with the flames, he closed his palm, snuffing them out. He observed his palm for a second before moving them up in front of his face then touched it with great care and caution as if he was trying to see if any dammage had been done to it. He meticulously ran his fingers on his neck, his chin, his jaw, his ears, his forehead, his nose, both of his cheeks and finally his eyes and hair. He summoned a floor lenght mirror to examine himself. A pleased smile stretched his lips on his pale face. As he stared at himself up and down, he made a quick evaluation of this new receptacle of his. His form had slight well placed and flexibles muscles, a youthful strong and firm body. He turned around. Well defined waist, strong lower body. Very suitable for combat. He turned around once more. This time paying more attention to his face and general stature.</p><p>He was still that tall, handsome young man, albeit slightly older looking (no more than twenty), with pitch black eyes, pale skin and medium jet-black hair, elegantly toussed around as if it had been done deliberatly.</p><p>He was still « Tom Riddle » but he was also « Voldemort ». But at the same time he was not.</p><p>- That won’t do, that won’t do at all…, he softly said, his eyes almost tender as he studied himself intently, his right arms supporting his left one as he thrummed his fingers on his left cheek.</p><p>This « him » right now, was a fusion between two entity. He was Tom Riddle. He was Lord Voldemort. But he couldn’t proclaim himself as « Lord Voldemort » just yet. And it was absolutly inimaginable for him to call himself by « Tom Riddle ». He chuckled for a bit. It wasn’t that difficult a hurdle really.</p><p>- « Marvolo » it will be. It would do. It would do.</p><p>Marvolo lowered his head and studied the double circle « he » had drew. It was a simple array but the dangers didn’t lay in it. It was the act of attempting to mending a soul back, that was. But only weak individuals and fool would fail, unlike him who had always been gifted since birth. His head held high, his chest up and standing proudly, an arrogant smile lifted his mouth as he casually breached and cleaned up the chalk array on the wood flooring. He glidded out of the living room, briefly eyeing the elegant wooden carved desk standing proudly in front of a ceiling to floor window were he could feel the magic of his older self. It wasn’t time. Yet. He had others things to do. Like taking another shower, eating something and maybe taking some time to go sight-see.</p><p>A smile revealed row upon row of white pearl like teeth, each even more perfect than the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hummmm.... at the rate I'm going maybe I will have to write more than 5 chapters but i'm not really sure.<br/>Also, How do you find my TommydiaryTom ? *evade a crucio* Is he in character ? I made him confident, arrogant, lacking in EQ but high in IQ but very subtle as if how his thought process is common sense for all of us peasent (I really hope I did a good job TT) but I also tried to make him appear a little more human (cue chap 1 where he is happy to be back) but it doesn't last long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has to deal with a lots of issues in this year end such as : his guilt about failing dear Lily-flower; Dumbledore concerns about that damned journal; his reminiscence about a past student of his turning Dark and Lucius Malfoy passing by without any appointment with a certain Morvolo, claiming to be an old acquaintance… in the end, Severus just wanted to breath. But even that was apparently asking for too much !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Here come chappy the third of his name. Well, well, well, looks like this fic is growing feet on his own because I'm sure as hell was writting a short one...<br/>anyway, still dont have good checking grammar mistake site so expect some error here and ther (+ my computer is french programmed and I use word to write soooo...). If you have any good site leave me their name in a comment. thanks<br/>ENJOY !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abraxas Malfoy was the current head (« For now at least » he thought bitterly) of the illustrous Malfoy family was a tall man with narrow shoulder, unfriendly piercing blue eyes he took from his father who himself had gotten it from his father and so on and so forth. Even his son, Lucius had it not his grandson throught. He had inherited the Blacks dark brown eyes from his mother. Abraxas chuckled in good humor, albeit he was a little dissapointed but nothing could beat the Blacks genes. Abraxas was in his bedchamber, currently nursing a mild fever, had a very rare fond smile on his face as he thought back to his already deceased friends.</p><p>After taking the potion offered by his house elf to help his poor exhausted lungs, he was about to lay back down on his bed and slightly fresh pillow to retire for the night when he felt the wards on the manor tremble, almost in joy. Abraxas didn’t understand what was happening. Lucius, his wife and grandson where out of the estate for a least another two hours, pratically chased out of the house by him so they could enjoy some time together instead of taking care of his old wizening (but noble) bones.</p><p>- Myspie !</p><p>A popping sound was heard soon after.</p><p>- Master, sir, be needing Myspie ?</p><p>- Secure all the rooms in the estate ! Barked Abraxas as soon as the house elf appeared in his quarter. Put the security at level 5 beside my room then have Dotty go retrieve Lucius and only Lucius this instant !</p><p>Myspie squeaked in terror before popping away. Abraxas took a slow shacky breath, his wand at the ready pointed at the carved door.</p><p>- Your welcome trully warmed my heart, Malfoy.</p><p>Hearing a calm cold voice near his ears in his chamber, Almost had Abraxas falling out of his bed. If he hadn’t recognised the voice of course. The voice he probably wouldn’t forget even after his death. Abraxas turned around to face the new comer. His eyes bulged out, his lower lips trembling (or was it his entire body ?) and his pale face flushing red from excitment, fear, happiness, dread. He didn’t really know and didn’t care about it right now.</p><p>Abraxas mouth opened and closed, his eyes wide with awe, fear, delight and devotion in their depths, clealy trying to speak but was too shocked for it. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Standing reagaly in his bedchamber. Alive. Young.</p><p>The young man started wandering around the room. Smiling as he remembered some of the knick-knacks still present to this day in Abraxas Malfoy’s room when he was younger. Then he sat down on a luxurious and confortable padded chair (as it is expected of a Malfoy’s bedroom sitting area), crossing his right leg over his left and doing the same with his hand as they rested on his knee ; wainting for his old « friend » to come back to his sense.</p><p>Despite his age and the disease coursing through his body, Abraxas was still nimble. He was on his feet and knee faster than a snitch could zap through an entire stadiumn, eager to pay his respect to his dearly missed Lord. He swayed a little on his aged knee but he didn’t pay it any heed. He also lowered his occlumency shield right away, head facing the rug-covered flooring.</p><p>- Master ! Cried Abraxas, almost giddy from joy, his pupil dilated into the extreme like a drug addict.</p><p>- Rise, my friend. replied Marvolo, pleased to see one of his first followers always eager, always faithful despite his name.</p><p>With a wave of his Lord's hand, Abraxas Malfoy was once again on his feet. After all, the man dying before he could tell him where was his coward of a son wasn’t part of his plan. Abraxas, unaware of his master thought went back obediently under his cover with a few coughs.</p><p>Abraxas stared at Marvolo marveling at his youthful apparence. He opened his mouth to speak but was unsure of how to ask. He never really liked it when somone…</p><p>- Ask away, Abraxas. Maybe I will be in a good mood and answer.</p><p>Abraxas squeaked, startled as he almost jumped out of his bed, mussing interrupted by his master but if asked, he will deny it to his dying breath.</p><p>- My Lord, he started as he stared in awe at Marvolo, how ?</p><p>- I made some... plan, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death.</p><p>Abraxas was about to speak when he was interrupted once again, by his son this time.</p><p>- Father ! Yelled Lucius Malfoy, dressed in an impeccable wizarding suit with a black floor lenght long coat on. His face lacked his usual blank expression as clear worry was on his face.</p><p>Lucius scanned the room quickly, seeing his father on his bed, first. He was a little surprised at his smiling face, his shining eyes and almost rosy complexion. Then he saw <em>him.</em> The tall boy with black hair, brown-reddish eyes with a tiny little smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Lucius recognized <em>Him</em> right away, even through he had never saw this version of <em>him</em> before. He only heard how handsome he had been when his father recounted his days at Hogwarts with <em>Him.</em> Lucius’s face turned even paler, his eyes darted to his old father who wasn’t even looking at him anymore ; too focused on the younger (and handsomer) version of the Dark Lord. An ugly distorded smile soon found its way on Lucius Malfoy’s lips.</p><p>- My Lord ! Murmured Lucius, shakily going on his knee. He knew that the Dark Lord would only accept a knee from him and nothing else. If he didn’t kill him first.</p><p>
  <em>« No. He wouldn’t. The malfoy’s fortune and connexion are precious ressource and we have always been the most loyal.  »</em>
</p><p>- Lucius ! I must say I am quite pleased- he visibly flinched hearing this- to see you after such a long time ! We must excuse ourself, Abraxas, my friend, your son and I have much, much to discuss! Marvolo added with another smile.</p><p>Lucius closed his eyes.</p><p>He knew. He knew he was going to make him suffer, to make him feel like dying, to make him experience the pain due to his past behaviour.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus Snape, potion master and occasionally teacher against the dark arts (his rightfull place in his opinion) and a part-time Death Eater, was a tall, thin man with sallow skin, shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in a curtains like fashion, piercing dark eyes that looked like a bottomless well. The man, was as usual dressed in flowing black robes, was in his office, sitting behind his desk. On it was a bottle of muggle wiskey (the wizarding version was too light for his taste) and in his hand was a cristal glass half empty. His usual fierce and unforgiving black eyes had lost all their sharpness as he was staring emptily into the fireplace, lost into his thought.</p><p>It has been almost two months now. Two months since the chamber of secret had been opened. Two months since the disappearence of the Weasley girl. Two months since the disappearence of Harry Potter. Of Lily’s boy. Lily. Ô sweet, charming, kind Lily. He had swore to protect the boy but in the end he failed. The boy had disappeared just under his nose. What would she had say to him if she was still alive ? Would she had forgiven him ? Would she had took his hand, smiled softly as she held back her tears ? His sweet, sweet, lovely and strong Lily. He had failed her once again. Once again…</p><p>Snape, face void of any emotions, drowned his glass in one go. He put back the empty glass on his desk before getting up. He swept both of his hands over his face. Holding them here for a few second before letting his arms fall by his side. He sighed slowly before putting back his cold, cynical and sarcastic mask back on.</p><p>He had an unpleasant meeting to attend.</p><p>With a flourish of his robe, Snape headed out of his office ; taking care of warding it against unwelcome visitors. He swiftly made his way out of the dungeon before going up. Soon enough, Severus Snape was standing in front of the gargoyle hidding the headmaster office’s entrance.</p><p>- Severus. Came a curt voice behind him. Turning his head slightly, Snape gave a light nod of his head as a greeting to Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>The witch seemed a little exhausted as can be seen by the slight circle under her eyes and the inhabitual palness present of her face. She had been dealing with the Weasley family matters, her students famillies and the students themself. Now that Hogwarts was empty of its tudents she ought to take a rest. Snape expressed a little pity for her in his (shrivelled) heart. Not much of course. Still he did feel a little sorry for her. But he soon discarded those feeling. Pity didn’t help. It sure didn’t have her helping him when he had most needed it. Snape with a frown, added bitterness to his already heavy mask as he abruptly threw the password (Lemon Sherbet !) at the silent Gorgoyle who jumped aside to reavel the staircase leading up to Dumbledore office.</p><p>Without saying another word, they both climbed up the stairs until they could see a wooden door. Snape strode in without waiting for permission to enter ; MacGonagall huffed but didn’t say anything else. Snape didn’t paid her any attention. His gaze was already on the elderly wizard, dressed (for once !) in white floor lenght robe, giving them his back as he stared at the scenery outside his colored glass window.</p><p>Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.</p><p>Snape almost wanted to snort at the man with too many name but refreined. Instead he strategricaly examined his office. It was a rather nasty professional habit (Death Eater) unwilling to go away.</p><p>A large circular room, full of noises. Silver instruments on spindle-legged tables. Walls covered with portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, all of them awake in their frames. The familiar claw-footed desk (with a little journal resting on it), and, of course the Sorting hat resting on a shelf. Fawkes was nowhere in sight.</p><p>- Minerva. Dumbledore gently said without turning back.</p><p>McGonagall, understanding what was asked of her without having to be told, started talking as Severus and her took a seat in front of the desk. Severus took this chance to observe the black journal. It was in an almost pristine condition, if one didn’t bother with the grimes and the wet patch placed here and there. On it could be read written in golden letters  « T.M.R ». He raised a black eyebrow but soon didn’t pay any attention again to it.</p><p>- We have pourred all ou ressource into looking for young Potter. Wihtout any result for now. The ministry is also discretly searching for him. No success either on their part.</p><p>- I see. Dumblore tiredly said.</p><p>Minerva didn’t have anything to had to this subject so she went on to talk about a painful but important one.</p><p>- Little Ginevra Weasley’s funeral will be heald soon in the family’s ground. After that she will be transported to the family burial site. All Hogwarts staff are invited.</p><p>Dumbledore finally turned around. His face seemed a few years older. He slowly made his way towards his desk.</p><p>- At least we were able to return her body to her family. He said after a sight. It would have been too cruel for them to only have an empty casquet to say goodbye to.</p><p>There was a brief silent between the three of them. It was quickly broken by Snape through. He didn’t deal very well with emotional silence much. Most of the time, he lash out at whoever made it so.</p><p>- Do we really have no way to access that Chamber ?</p><p>Dumbledore sighed once again.</p><p>- No. At this point in time, only Fawkes can bypass the ward but he can’t take someone with him.</p><p>McGonagall hearing this frowned.</p><p>- Then, how did…</p><p>Snape interrupted her. She threw him an exasperated glare he completly ignored.</p><p>- That bird, he sneered, can’t take anything with a breath left in them with him. The ward wouldn’t have let him. It would have to be an object or for it to be… dead.</p><p>McGonagall sharply turned her head to stare at Dumbledore, waiting for him to confirm or deny. The old headmaster did incline his head. If it was possible McGonagall blanched even more. She closed her eyes.</p><p>- The Aurors asked the Ministry to extend their stay at Hogwarts to explore more of the castle to try finding another way to the chamber’s entrence. She revealed, eyes still closed. The board of governor are currently in closed door discussion about wether the school will open next year or not.</p><p>Another silence engulfed the trio. This one was broken by Dumbledore.</p><p>- Do not worry about that, Minerva. Dumbledore said as he faintly smiled. The school will open as usual. The minister don’t want the news to spread and would want Hogwarts runing as usual. And I am sure we can accommodate the Auror for however long they decide to stay. I will even keep them company. Any of you interrested ? He added jovialy as he eyed the two head of Houses.</p><p>Severus refreined from rolling his eyes. It was unbecoming of his station.</p><p>- I have a home I would like to sleep in. Was the dry reply of Severus.</p><p>A little smile stretched Minerva lips.</p><p>- I must also decline, Albus, but it was nice of you to propose.</p><p>Severus threw her a look from the corner of his eyes, face blank.</p><p>Dumbledore chuckled, nodding along at their excuses to dodge his proposal. <em>« It would have been somewhat amusing. »</em>. He mussed to himself, as his blue electric eyes fell on Severus. No more jovialness on his aged face there.</p><p>- Any news from any of your… acquaintances ?</p><p>Severus calmly crossed his legs, hand resting peacefully on his knee. He stared right back at Dumbledore, almost challenging him.</p><p>- I received no news from the Malfoys. I visited them recently and I didn’t notice any change. Malfoy Senior send you his regards, by the way. He added as an after thought. I also didn’t hear anything of particular importance in the Dark communities rumors mill that could be related to our… problems. Be it here or abroad. He said silkily.</p><p>Dumbledore hummed in understanding as his gaze left Severus black eyes glaring at him to stare at the quiet diary on his desk. He studied the golden letters and the relatively good appareance of the ex-accursed journal, thinking deeply.</p><p>T.M.R, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Was his student of more than fifty years ago. Lord Voldemort was the monster, the remains of what was left of that brillant student. But what was that journal doing here at Hogwarts ? How did it get here ? How did it gets into poor Ginevra Weasley’s hands ? How did this journal influence Miss Ginevra into opening the Chamber ? How did she know where to look for it ? How did she opene it in the first place ? No parselmouth was ever born in the Weasley family. Beside the Weasley and Prewetts line had no tie to Salazar or even the Gaunt’s line. And to open that Chamber, one needs to be a parselmouth. The only direct descendant is Tom but that can’t be. If Severus informant can be trusted (Severus would have sneered disdainfully at the doubt) then Tom isn’t the one responsible for what happened. The only suspect left is young Harry Potter. But if we take some time to think about it, we can easily find some hole in the story. Beside, Harry –the Potter even- isn’t related to the Gaunt or even Salazar Slytherin directly. The fact he can somehow talk to snake come evidently as a surprising and strange coincidence. So how did he acquire the ability then ?</p><p>Dumbledore emmerged from his thought ; his eyes twinkling a little as they settled once more on his desk with the journal resting on it. He slowly extracted three letters from his desk left drawer and handed two of them over to McGonagall.</p><p>- Minerva, I would like for you to send these two letters for me while I talk with Severus some more. He demanded politely.</p><p>Severus had a slight grimace on his face. Minerva stood up.</p><p>- It is of no problem, Albus. She told him as she took the letters over and putting it into her robe’s inner pocket.</p><p>She gave them a nod then swiftly departed, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore stood up and put up an anti-listening, eavedropping and spying charms.</p><p>Severus slowly stood up as well, intrigued. Of course nothing could be seen on his face. When Dumbledore was done, he strode towards one of his numerous book shelf to grab a thick black book. On it was written <span class="u"><em>« Secrets of the Darkest Art - by Owle Bullock »</em></span>. Severus eyes imperceptibly widened. Now he was definitly interrested in whatever Dumbledore had to say .</p><p>The headmaster sat back down on his seat. He put down his little load on his desk, next to the journal. He lifted his head to stare at Severus standing in font of him.</p><p>- Now, Severus, I woul like to tell you the story of a brillant young man who erred too far from the right path…, dumbledore declared, his voice a little somber.</p><p>At this, Severus Snape closed his eyes mourning his wiskey and his bed waiting for him. It was going to be a long story he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was nowhere to be seen as it had long been replaced by the dark ; stars illuminated the sky brightly like lantern lazily hanging in the darkness.</p><p>Severus snape apparated in a dark alley not too far from his house in spinner’s end. His back resting against a dusty brickwall, the man was travel-worn. He had already been a month since he has been rummaging thorough the U.K from top to bottom, searching for some orphan muggles who had by now surely changed names. Still, Dumbledore was confident there was some chance to at least find one or two who didn’t. Severus gritted his teeth. When he had accepted the old man’s offer he certainly hadnt foreseen this. It wasn’t stipuled in his contract he had to go frolicking in the wild every time the old fool had a hunch about the Dark Lord, damnit all ! He wasn’t paid enough for this !!</p><p>Snape took a mesured breath to soothe his frayed nerves, trying to reign in his temper. Once he was sure, it was under control, he looked around him. Not a  soul was in sight. The street was totally empty. Well, he wasn’t surprised. It was very late into the night, after all. An icy blast of air strongly rustled the tree branches in the streets avenue. Severus readjusted the hood of his coat. He walked out of the alley and headed towards his house. He quickly rumaged through the pocket of his pants to pull his house key out. As he neared his habitation, he noticed two people standing before his doorway. One of them was a very familiar figure with platinium blonde hair. Silver snake head walking stick. The other was… a man. He couldn’t see his face properly. But it was someone unknow to him. Severus frowned. He knew every single person in Lucius Malfoy circle and that one wasn’t part of any circle Lucius mixed in. He was sure of it.</p><p>When he was near enough and before he could even say a thing, Lucius was already talking.</p><p>- I know what you are going to say but it is of upmost importance. Lucius whispered as he surreptitiously glanced the unknow man’s way.</p><p>Severus eyes narrowed and his lips were so pressed against each other they almost appeared flat. But he agreed in the end.</p><p>- Very well. He said, his voice flat as he rapidly inserted and turned thrice his key house into the door’s keyhole. He opened the door and let his two unannounced guest in first.</p><p>The trio strode into a dark corridor- Severus cliked on every switch along the way- noticing the slight limp in Lucius gait- until they arrived in front of a staircase leading into the upper floor with a closed room on their left and another open on their right. Severus lead his guest into the room on their right which was the living room. The living room was a large room with a large bay window, a rug covering most of the floor, a low lacquered wooden table in the middle of the room surrounded by a brown leather couch and brown-colored chairs placed on each end of the table.</p><p>Snape gestured for the two men to take a seat. The unknow man strode confidently into some else living-room as if he owned it. He circled the room with rapt interrest before picking his seat. Lucius followed soon after the man. Choosing to stand behind the man's seat.</p><p>Severus stared at his friends, surprise flashing by on his features before quickly fading away. He was about to ask them if they wanted to drink something before going straight to business but was impolitely interrumpted. By the unknow man. Severus gaze fell on the man. He still couldn’t recognize him. A spell surely.</p><p>- You are Severus Snape ? The man asked in a gentle voice. He seemed to eye him up from head to toe. I have heard a lot about you from a shared acquaintance.</p><p>Severus threw a glance at Lucius Malfoy. The blonde haired man was strangely silent.</p><p>- It wasn’t from Lucius. The man added with a small smile who, for some reason, had Severus shudder a little.</p><p>- And you are… ?</p><p>- Oh ! Did I forgot to introduce myself ? The man said, still smiling that disturbing smile of his.</p><p>Severus heart started to beat a little faster. His dark eyes glanced at Lucius way again. He was standing stiffly and wasn’t looking at him. His grey eyes were all but focused on the man with dread in the detph of his grey eyes.</p><p>Severus lower lips slightly trembled.</p><p>Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.</p><p>His eyes went back to the man sitting confortably in his favorite chair. The man was still smiling. Severus stealthily grasped his wand, ready for combat.</p><p>- I am very sorry. It has been such a long time since I have last been in a public setting like this, I must say.</p><p>Sweat began to tickle down from snape temple. His mouth was dry and his hands were moist.</p><p>- Yes, being in a crowd can be nerve-wrecking…, Severus replied cautiously, watching every move of the man like a hawks, ready to lash out at any sign of hostility.</p><p>The man elegantly inclined his head, agreeing with the comment.</p><p>- Ah ! But we digress. I was about to introduce myself, right ?</p><p>Severus was in the middle of slowly inclining his head when he saw the visage of the man sitting in his living-room’s chair. He was pale, had black hair, reddish brown eyes, handsome features. He looked almost aristocratic. But the aura leaking through him was heavy and tasted foul just like a rotten fruit. But what perturbed Severus most was the feelling of having anti-apparation wards and some other unknow wards going up over his house. The potion master could only stare at the man, confusion and dread visible on his face, now.</p><p>- My name is Marvolo. I am also your master.</p><p>Severus eyebrows immediatly shoot to his foerehead, disappearing under his mass of untidy black hair. My mas...</p><p>The latter fell, face first, on his carpet before he could even finish his thought. He clutched his left arms wishing he could rip it off of him. He felt as if million of bugs were slowly making their way up from the tip of his finger to his shoulder blade. The bugs were slowly, slowly eating up his tissue, his muscles, his joints, his bones and bonemarrow. He felt as if each one of the component of his body were ruthlessly being cut into, crushed into a pulp then torn apart. The excrusiating pain was making its way to his other limb at a slow pace ; making him wish for it to end. Wishing for it to be over. Wishing for death.</p><p>When he was almost ready to bite his tongue to stop his suffering, the pain vanished as if it never happened in he first place. Severus chocked on air, trying to breath and gulp at the same time. He went for breath as the flesh in his throat was raw and burning from screaming too much.</p><p>- This little spell you just experienced is a creation of mine. I called it the Ossis Dolor. Marvolo softly said as if confessing a secret with eyes gleaming wickedly. It slowly breaks all the tissue in your body in a downward-upward way before mending everything back. The pain however is not very comparable at all with the cruciatus curse but it still do the job I created it for.</p><p>Severus didn’t say a word. He wouldn’t be able to answer even if he wanted to. His body was twitching all over, his nerves were painfully overstimulated and his throat was on fire. Tears obscured his sight. Snort leaked out of his nose and saliva and blood dripped out of his open mouth.</p><p>- Pleased to make your acquaintance, by the way, my dear Severus. I have heard a lots of nice things about you from your master to this friend here. He revealed, pointing at Lucius cowering behind him. But I must say, I quite prefer to make my own judgment and not relying on a madman’s.</p><p>Marvolo dispassionately watched as Severus crawled on the carpet, wheezing and coughing, until he was a meter away from him. Marvolo left his chair and stood, back straight like a ruler, in front of Severus ; looking down on him. He watched as the man tried, unsucessfully, to stand up quite a number of time so instead he was in an all four position, unable to kneel, head hanging low. To him he looked like a worthless worm he could crush with just a wave of his hand. He was nothing more than a pathetic pest. Marvolo had on a smile with too many teeth.</p><p>- Aren’t you going to greet your first master ?</p><p>THE DARK. It was the Dark Lord !! Severus didn’t understand. THE DARK LORD THE DARK LORD THE DARK LORD.</p><p>- Mas… mas… mast… master… master…, Severus breathed out in between his teeth as he kissed the hem of the young man’s dark robe.</p><p>Marvolo gave him a soft charming smile. Severus didn’t saw it. If he had saw it he maybe would have wished for a round of crusiatus to beg for his forgiveness. After all, who in the Dark Lord rank didn’t know that when the man (was he still even human ?) smiled sweetly like a Veela enthraling a poor soul, it meant he was extremely mad. He pointed his wand at his follower’s head. A bright light engulfed Severus body. The Dark Lord had cleaned him up.</p><p>- Severus, Ô severus, are we a family ? A family united in the cause we believe and fight for ?</p><p>- Mas… master… yes… master.</p><p>- Do you still believe in the cause ?</p><p>Severus lifted his eyes with difficulty but successfully stared the Dark Lord in the eyes ; lowering his mental shield on his own volition for his master to inspect.</p><p>- Yes… yes… master.</p><p>Marvolo stared down at the man sprawled at his feet.</p><p>- That is enough, Severus.</p><p>Severus shut his mouth at once. He didn’t forget to put up his shield right back up as he stared at his carpet, blankly.</p><p>- I must say I asked myself at somepoint ; Have I not been a merciful Lord, Severus ? Have I not given you the attention you deserved ? Have I not been a very good master to you ? And I answer myself, that yes, I am a good master to my faithful followers.</p><p>- Ye…s… master, yes.</p><p><em>« He knew. He knew. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. »</em>.</p><p>- If we are family, Severus, I do hope you will be able to answer a question of mine.</p><p><em>« HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. HE KNEW. But he wont be able to confirm it. »</em>.</p><p>- Of… of course… mas…ter. Any…things.</p><p>- You see, Lucius Malfoy, here, Marvolo confided as he glanced at said man’s way (Lucius was gripping the back of the chair, looking whiter than usual), swore to me that you were loyal to me and to the cause ; that you will never consort with the muggle and mudblood champion Albus Dumbledore if it wasn’t because I gave you this order. But during the years I wasn’t « active », when you were backed by that fool, were you still loyal ? Where you still my faithful follower. I want to hear it directly from you, The Dark Lord added, lower your occlumency shield. Ordered Marvolo as peaceful as the spring breeze a wide smile on his handsome face.</p><p>- Yes, mas…ter. Severus complied obediently. He didn’t oppose any resistance. After all, he knew who had a clear advantage.</p><p>Marvolo tilted his head on his left side, staring at Severus as he affectionately ran his long nimble fingers on Severus swallow skin, stroking his face like he would with a beloved pet before gripping his hairs. He forced Severus to look into his red eyes. The look in his eyes was just like those of a butcher staring at some dead meat to mince then he dived into his mind, bulldozing his way through Severus mind landscapes and walls like they were sandcastle.</p><p>- You have been a very very mischevious child, Severus. Declared the Dark Lord with a voice as smooth as honey; revealing gleaming white teeth looking almost like fangs.</p><p>Hearing this, Severus (and Lucius who had vouched for his « friend »), weak and almost delirious, found the courage to become even paler.</p><p>Marvolo laughed like an adorable happy child as he broke his traitorous follower bones (and curing them to break them, again into an endless loop) while putting him wandlessly under the cruciatus. A howl of pure pain rang thorough the room to quickly turn into gurgling sounds when a stream of blood bursted out from Severus open mouth. He gesticuled like a puppet, his limbs awkwardly sticking out in direction humanly impossible, his eyes bulging under the painful strain he was in. </p><p>Severus screamed loudly. Marvolo threw away the severely wounded body of Severus aside like a  rag doll past its usefulness. Like putting trash into the bin.</p><p>His eyes were gleaming almost vacantly into a beautiful ruby color, his mouth draw into a feral grin, his entire face and upper garment covered n blood. He looked insane. He looked completly entralling.</p><p>Marvolo laughed again before getting back to blank stillness.</p><p>He stood tall like an unmoving mountain, like an impregnable fortress, looking down like a child crushing ants, a tyrant oppressing his citizens to death, like a God ruling over his realm with an iron fist in a velvet glove, in front of the collapsed, deformed, ugly, shivering form of Severus Snape ; thoroughly enjoying the torment his ex-follower was under.</p><p>- I will have you help in bringing down your second master.</p><p>All Severus snape could manage was a death rattle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo- take a peek- no Snape fans waiting to crusio me ? Wow !! That's a relief !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this story will be quite short. Maybe 4 to 5 chapters or even less. We will see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>